


So Are We Going to Fight or What?

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Sirius Black and Severus Snape run into each other during the middle of the night at Grimauld Place. What will happen next?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).




End file.
